simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia
The''' Imperial Sphere Union''' is a country located on the planet of Kebir Blue on the southern coast of Austral Bergo, Centura Donna Continent. The Imperial Sphere Union is a unitary state comprised of three provinces, with a parliamentary monarchy ruled by Empress Satomi de Gaia, from the captial, Celestial City. Under the rule of Empress Satomi, the country is undergoing massive economic, education and health reforms. The Imperial Sphere Union is considered a "middle power" and is a member of various international organizations such as the Soviet Federation and the Unique World Common Market. __TOC__ History Note: Simcountry dates will not be used for now, as to avoid confusion. Migration Centuries ago the people of a distant land were forced to leave their homeland because of war and political unrest. Records indicate that primitive colony vessels were used during the migration. They settled in what is now known as Centura Donna Continent, Austral Bergo. (Detailed historical records are being uncovered.) Post Migration The first settlers made landfall* in the Austral Bergo Region and began to venture east until they discovered a region dotted with lakes. Because of the lush forests, fertile farmland and the numerous sources of water, the settlers began to build their first settlement there. This settlement became know as Syaro, which is located in, Gaia District; Western Province. After the establishment of Syaro and other settlements in the area, the settlers began to expand across the land, reaching as far as current day Lindus, on the south central coast of the country. (*The approximate site of landfall was determined to be west of Syaro, near the border.) Unification Shortly after the establishment of many towns across the land, leaders from major towns began to meet in Syaro to discuss unifying the towns into a single nation. After days of negotiations and meetings, the Imperial Republic Gaia was born. This new country was led by the leader of Syaro, Imperator __________. The capital was to be located in Syaro, until a new capital was chosen or built. This new country was split into Provinces, with each province led by a Viceroy. Following the unification, the government ordered the construction of major infrastructure projects across the country, in order to boost the economy and to better link the towns. Expansion Era Following the years after the establishment of the Imperial Republic of Gaia, Emperor ___________ orders a frontier settlement program. The Ministry of the Interior was given the task of locating new settlement sites and clearing them for the waves of people coming to settle them. While the task of security was delegated to the Ministry of Defence's, Agency for Internal Security (AIS). The initial settlement program expanded the country into the northeastern reaches. Northern District Crisis Imperial Union Act On ___________, the Imperial Union Act was passed in the two chambers of parliament and signed by Emperor ________. The Imperial Sphere Union was born. The Imperial Union Act reallocated powers in the government and divided the country accordingly into different administrative zones. Geography Situated on the pristine coastline of southern Centura Donna, the Imperial Sphere Union boasts some of the continents largest boreal forests and grasslands. Large proportions of the country remain covered with forests, due to the governments strict environmental policies. Grasslands dominate the southern coasts of the Western and Central Provinces. Stretching from the western borders of the country to the outskirts of Acasia, these grasslands provide the country with an abundant source of food. These grasslands are also home to large amounts of flora and fauna, such as deer and many species of wild grass. Opposite to the vast grasslands of the country are the sprawling boreal forests. These forests are home to the nations fledging lumber and eco-tourism industries. They are also home to a multitude of wildlife and plants. Large areas of the boreal forests are protected by the government, under the Environmental Conservation Acts. The acts gave way to numerous national and regional parks as well as wildlife sanctuaries. Tracts of forests that are permitted to be logged by the government are managed by the Ministry of the Environment, which manages thousands of hectares of sustainable logging sites. Government and Politics The Imperial Sphere Union is a unitary state under a form of monarchy. Empress Satomi is the head of state of the Imperial Sphere Union as well as its territories and colonies. Executive powers are exercised by the Empress and are delegated to the Prime Minister and her ministers. The Parliament of the Imperial Sphere Union meets at the Imperial Parliamentary Complex in Celestial City. The parliament is split into two chambers. Imperial Parliamentary Buildings.jpg|The Imperial Parliamentary Complex, located in Celestial City, the capital of the Imperial Sphere Union. Empress Satomi.jpg|Her Imperial Majesty Empress Satomi de Gaia Political Divisions The Imperial Sphere Union is divided into 3 Provinces, 1 Territory, and 1 Special District. The 3 Provinces are split into their respective districts. The Celestial City Capital District is the only region in the Imperial Sphere Union with the distinction of a Special District. Each province is governed by a Viceroy, who answers directly to the government of the Imperial Sphere Union and its monarch. The Imperial Sphere Union also retains a colony on the planet of White Giant. The Imperial Colony of Ceres is divided into two distinct administrative regions, the Northern Settlement Sector and the Southern Settlment Sector. The colony is governed by the Colonial Administration and by her Imperial Majesty. Military The armed forces of the Imperial Sphere Union, consists of two branches: The Imperial Army, and the Imperial Navy. These branches are managed jointly by the Ministry of Defence and Her Imperial Majesty. The command in chief of the Imperial Armed Forces is the monarch of the Imperial Sphere Union, to whom the members of the armed forces swear allegiance. Military service is voluntary. Although in an event of war, limited conscription may occur. The Imperial Armed Forces can be deployed at moments notice by the Navy's fleet of obital and intergalactic transport vessels. The Imperial Navy is the backbone of the Imperial Forces, comprising of a fleet of carriers and battlecruisers. ISU Selene.jpg|ISU Selene. A new Minerva Class carrier. ISU Machanto.png|ISU Machanto. An Imperial Navy battlecruiser. ISU Honos.png|ISU Honos. An Ares Class cruiser, the backbone of the Imperial Navy. Domestic Security Domestric security is handled by the Agency for Internal Security (AIS). The agency is operated by the Ministry of Defence and partially by the Ministry of the Interior. Its security forces are headquartered in Algade. The ''AIS, ''provides domestic security as well as border security. It is also responsible for the enforcement of the Imperial Sphere Union's laws. Economy Demographics The most recent government census has determined the total population of the Imperial Sphere Union to be around 22,000,000, a gradual increase from the previous nationwide census. A majority of the growth in the population comes from natural growth, and to a lesser extent, immigration from foreign countries. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Most of the population lives near the country's coastline, in the Western, Central and Eastern Provinces. A majority of the population also lives in the country's northern areas. The Eastern Province is the by far the country's most sparsely populated province (compared to the other provinces). Cities Elizabeth, Imperial Sphere Union.png|Elizabeth Acasia, Imperial Sphere Union.jpg|Acasia Machanto, Imperial Sphere Union.jpg|Machanto Category:Countries